


Family Morning

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Babies, Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even monsters and monster hunters (and the token human) have sleepy, snuggly mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



> Prompt: family  
> This is a transformative work of fiction set after the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the movie series Fast and the Furious. This is a companion piece to ["wolf woman wild"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245), ["Thirty-One Days of the Wolf"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58360), ["Wolf Moon on the Rise"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149565), and ["Upon the Midnight Clear"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149567), but the only things you really need to know from them are that Letty got bitten and is now a werewolf and she, Dom, Faith, and Oz have a solid foursome going on.

The baby cries again at five, and though only three of the four parents have supernatural hearing, it’s loud enough even Dom wakes up too, at least enough to mumble something unintelligible. He’s sprawled on his back, Letty next to him in one of the smaller beds. In the same room, Oz and Faith sleep in the matching bed. The big bed is reserved for the nights when all four of them want to sleep together like a pile of pups and that bed gets a room of its own.

Five a.m. doesn’t sound like it’s too very early, but Faith and Letty were out leading their Slayer squad until four, and Dom was checking out the street racers until two. Oz had a gig and though he was done and equipment loaded by midnight, between hanging out with the band and their fans and then driving all the way back to the hotel, he didn’t get to bed until three.

Oz is the first to sit up. He really wants to flop back on the warm bed and snuggle up to Faith, but Letty and Faith have Slayer stuff later and Dom looks peaceful where he’s stretched out.

Letty rolls over and squints at him.

“I’ve got it.” He keeps his voice low and slides out from under the covers, leaving them cozy for Faith. Letty waves a hand at him, a limp finger flip of approval, and drops her arm over her face.

In the nursery across the hall, baby Teresa’s cries are breaking off into hiccups. No need to check, he can smell that she’s wet her diaper. Poor kid, that has to be really uncomfortable. He scoops her up and carries her to the changing table, humming a little under his breath while he cleans her up and puts on a new diaper.

When he’s done, he snuggles her against his chest, breathing in that weirdly sweet mixture of baby powder and baby shampoo and special detergent for baby clothes and soft baby skin. Now that she’s not lying around in her own filth, Teresa coos and waves her arms around.

“Everything okay?” Dom’s voice is gravely, rough from just waking up but also, Oz worries, from not sleeping enough. Faith’s leaning hard on her contacts to get Dom’s name cleared, but until she manages it, Dom has to stay hidden most of the time. It’s rough on him, when they can come and go as they please. It’s rough on him, so unused to feeling caged.

“Diaper change.” Oz takes her back to the crib and Dom joins him. He rests his big hand on her back, dwarfing her, and drops a kiss to the top of Oz’s head. Oz leans against him a little and for a second, they’re united over the tiny beauty of their daughter.

She yawns and closes her eyes, falling back toward sleep. When Oz starts to put her in the crib, Dom stops him.

“Let me have her,” he says, and there’s something painfully attractive and saccharine sweet about the sight of him cradling the tiny baby against his bare chest. Oz rests his hand at the small of Dom’s back as they head back to the bedroom.

The beds there are smaller, yeah, but Oz can still sit on the edge next to Dom even with Letty fast asleep and taking up more than her fair share of space. Oz settles the blankets around them because Dom’s hands are full, even plumps up the pillow before shoving it between Dom and the headboard.

His leg bumps against Dom’s as Oz moves around, trying to get comfortable. Dom doesn’t move his away.

It’s a sleepy early morning, quiet and tender, and Oz never expected it to be like this.


End file.
